


Savory

by gxlden



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Minor/Implied Food Play, Sebaciel Trick or Treat 2k16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 23:06:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11000901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gxlden/pseuds/gxlden
Summary: 'Tis the season to be spooky -- at least, at the Phantomhive manor it is. The weather is bleak and dreary, and Ciel needs a minor reprieve from his work. Why not see what Sebastian is up to in the kitchen? If he's lucky, maybe he'll get a little taste of what the demon is cooking up.No tricks, only treats.





	Savory

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Sebaciel Trick or Treat 2k16 event on tumblr, haven't bothered to post it until now -- six months later. It is light and fluffy and I hope you enjoy

It had been raining all day.

Fat, frigid raindrops pounded against the windowpanes in Ciel’s study, inciting him to push back from his desk and swivel the chair around to face the clattering sound at the window. A noble little fist supported his chin as Ciel sighed and gazed out over the fuzzy, gray mirage that was his estate outside. The trees lining the packed dirt road leading up to the Phantomhive manor were spooky and derelict of leaves, the harsh wind plucking them from the branches and throwing them haphazardly about in the wet air.

A loud rumble of thunder nearly shook the glass in the window, making Ciel flinch unconsciously. He sighed, yet again, and turned back to the stack of papers on his desk with a grimace - the weather had been awful since morning, practically flooding the roads and making it impossible for any of his tutors to make it out to the estate, which Ciel was somewhat thankful for, seeing as it was Tuesday, and Tuesdays meant dance lessons. However, it had left him with nothing to do that day besides administrative work for Funtom. His workload had been piling up as of late, and Sebastian had seized this opportunity for him, practically barricading the little earl in his study until he had answered his correspondence.

Of course, Sebastian was not waiting on the other side of the door with a firm word and riding crop, waiting for Ciel to falter in his concentration, and yet the earl had long resigned himself to completing his work and simply dealing with the numbing headache that was sure to follow. Except now, when he went to pick up his pen and resume writing, he was distracted by the sharp, comforting scent of cinnamon. As he tilted his head to better appreciate the aroma, it suddenly changed to a rich, sugary scent like that of vanilla.

Ciel knew that Sebastian was busy downstairs in the kitchen, preparing for the next day’s autumnal banquet. He had been hard at work for the majority of the day, since before the sun had even risen, and the child could no longer resist the sweet, enticing scents that had been wafting throughout the manor. He scribbled a final signature on the bottom of the page and dashed from the room, calming his heartbeat and his pace as he approached the kitchen.

“Sebastian.”

“Young master, what is it?” Sebastian shifted his mixing bowl and whisk to the crook of his arm and gingerly brushed the stray flour from the front of the apron he had tied loosely around his hips as his little master entered the room. “You really shouldn’t be down here now.”

Sebastian was not entirely surprised to find his young master looming in the doorway, head tilted haughtily as he examined the array of seasonal ingredients scattered methodically throughout the kitchen. The marinades were marinating, the hare and the grouse were still hanging, and surprisingly, the little lord had not called on Sebastian once that day, leaving him with ample time to experiment with his desserts.

Sebastian eyed the boy like a hawk now, pupils darkened and slitted, watching him circle the already-assembled desserts - there were miniature apple cheesecakes, St. Honoré cakes, red currant puffs, chocolate-dipped coconut macaroons, a plum cake. The dutiful butler was knee-deep in his current undertaking, a pear ginger cake with a rum-caramel glaze, but he warily set the bowl and whisk down on the counter as he noticed Ciel stopping before the St. Honorés - did the boy dare to stick his fingers in the icing and ruin one of the perfectly coiffed desserts?

“Hey! Watch it!” Ciel flailed indignantly as Sebastian’s hands suddenly cinched around his waist and lifted him up. Squirming obstinately, he could barely fight as Sebastian settled him on a clean space on the countertop, careful not to sully the noble’s immaculate navy ensemble with a stray spot of flour or cream. “What do you think you’re doing?” The young earl did not appreciate being carried around like a child, and he made sure to tell the demon. He was about to go on and scold the creature when Sebastian smiled and grabbed his wrist, pressing something into Ciel’s angry little fist.

“You have been very good today, my lord, despite the circumstances,” Sebastian crooned, curling a finger beneath his lips. “I see no reason why you should not be rewarded. There is still time before dinner - a small treat now couldn’t possibly hurt the young master’s rapacious appetite.”

Ciel glanced down in disbelief at the prize in his hand. It was a whole chocolate bar, wrapped in familiar red with the Funtom logo embossed in foil on the front. It was rare for Sebastian to give in and let him have sweets in between meals, so even this simple favor was a treat indeed. Without giving Sebastian’s comment a second thought, the boy tore into the wrapper to reveal the dark delicious treasure within. Sebastian watched with an amused expression as the haughty young noble broke off a section of the chocolate with his hand, stuffing it between his lips, licking his fingers hungrily before breaking off another piece.

Ciel couldn’t remember the last time he had eaten an entire Funtom chocolate bar, and he showed no restraint in savoring the rich, cocoa flavor - he mostly ate the confections of his competitors, claiming it was market research,and they were all greatly lacking in flavor. He paid no heed to Sebastian, who stood between his delicate, pale legs, watching him like a hawk, until a gloved hand shot out and wrapped around his wrist. The grip was strong and stringent, making Ciel glare up at his butler indignantly.

And suddenly, before he could react, Sebastian had his lips over Ciel’s, kissing him with a comforting fervor that made the boy’s head spin. He reached out and grabbed ahold of Sebastian’s arm, twining his fingers in the soft cotton of the rolled up sleeve and kicking his legs out to wrap around the butler’s waist as he opened his mouth to return the kiss.

Dark and luxurious, the demon was as warm and as sweet as the chocolate bar melting in Ciel’s hand. Though his mouth was still thick with the rich cocoa treat, there was no mistaking Sebastian’s own distinct flavor mingling in the corner of Ciel’s mouth. It made his tongue tingle and Ciel tightened his grip on Sebastian’s forearm. His other hand mirrored the action, clenching unconsciously, and he found himself squeezing the melting chocolate through the wrapper, letting the stickiness cover his fingers as he tilted his head, subconsciously pushing his body forward into his butler’s.

“Really, young master,” Sebastian crooned, pulling back and smirking at his little charge. “Such a messy eater you are.”

Ciel could only sit in silence, legs quivering ever so slightly, as Sebastian pulled the mangled chocolate bar from his hand, fingers still wrapped about the frail, bony wrist. He brought the sticky hand to his mouth, and, staring right into Ciel’s uncovered eye, ran his tongue along his fingers, lapping up the melted candy from between his digits. Well aware that a being like Sebastian had no real taste for human delicacies, Ciel preened when he realized that it was he himself that the demon was tasting, savoring, when the beast let out a low, inhuman growl. Closing his lids over smoldering red eyes, Sebastian indulged himself and sucked Ciel’s thumb into his mouth, running his tongue over the soft pad of skin. He could hear the sharp intake of breath, the increase in his heartbeat, but the little lord was as tenacious as ever.

Ciel laughed, “I suppose you think you’re deserving of a reward too, Sebastian?”

Sebastian released the imperious little imp’s thumb with a wet pop and smiled, “Of course not, my lord.” He guided the boy’s fingers across his lips, breathing hotly onto them as he spoke. “As a simple servant, I am never deserving of such gifts from you, though I am always grateful for whatever it is my master is kind enough to give to me.”

The earl glanced furtively to the side, at the cooking apparatus spread around the kitchen, and smiled inwardly, tilting his butler’s chin down to stare into those glowing red eyes and smirk - the dessert would just have to wait.


End file.
